Nothing But Softies
by ShipperTrash1313
Summary: Just a series of one shot drabbles containing my favorite pairing (Cobra x Midnight) and how they deal with one Asuka Connell. The stories are not connected with one another, I just think these are sweet and just something for me to work on when I have writer block. Still hope that you enjoy! Rated T for suggestive themes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing but Softies**

 **Hello everyone! This is ShipperTrash1313 and I am so excited to be posting my first story! This is gonna be a little series of just some cute little one shots dealing with my favorite Fairy Tail ship and how they deal with the oh so adorable Asuka Connell! There may be slight ooc incidents, but I can't help it. I can see these two becoming complete cuddle bugs when it comes to her! Anyway hope that you enjoy! Also, rated T for later "suggestive" happenings.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Coloring**

For the first time in history, the guild that was Fairy Tail, was _completely_ still. Not a single member moved an inch, or even dared to breath in case it disrupted the sudden, suffocating tension that fell over the guild hall. There were no brawls, no jokes, no laughter. Not. A. _Single_. Movement. Instead every member within the guild hall was watching with anticipation, and some with slight fear, over the fact that Asuka Connell-daughter of Bisca and Alzack Connell-had climbed into the lap of one Cobra Cubellios.

Cobra thought they were all blowing the situation out of proportion, until he recalled that there _had_ been rumors that Oracion Seis supposedly killed children as well as adults back in the day. Although it was farthest from the truth, even they had the decency to draw the line at some point or other. Sure, they had killed anyone that stood in their way, but all of them had agreed that no children were ever to be harmed. Each of them had recalled what went down when they had been children within the Tower of Heaven. The torture, pain and fear that they experienced every single second, and had vowed that no child would experience any of that by their hands. They could live with a lot of bad deeds, but that was something they refused to do. It was too cruel to even think about harming a child, even for them.

However, even he had to admit that he was surprised that the child in his lap was so at ease. He was an intimidating bastard, he knew it. It was an image that he had made sure to achieve just so people would leave him alone. Yet, she had merely one goal in mind when she had walked into the guild with her parents just moments ago. She wanted to find a quiet, comfortable place where she could draw and color in her new book. With his magic, he had heard all her thoughts as she looked around the guild, her gaze landing on him in a heartbeat.

She knew that he was someone who people gave space, meaning that they would not approach him. As a result they wouldn't approach her either, so she would be able to focus on drawing and coloring. When she had crawled onto the bench she found that it wasn't comfortable at all. Not like when she usually sat on someone's lap. So, she had ducked under his arm, crawled onto his lap, got herself situated, placed her new coloring book on the table, and merely got started on what she wanted to do.

Every action she had done was plain and simple for her, and not once had she taken in the fact that Cobra was once known as an enemy. Nope, to her he was merely another member of the guild, and someone that she automatically trusted. Not even once did she think that he would mind her actions. Some would think it cute, others annoying, and even more would think it was all selfish acts on her part. He however, just merely thought she was a child that had a lot more guts than half the members within the guild.

A small snicker had him raising his gaze to see Midnight peeking up over his arms, that he had previously been using as a pillow. His ruby gaze held mirth and laughter, and no doubt Cobra would be hearing a lot of shit from him later. Releasing a small sigh, and ignoring the gazes and thoughts he heard from the concerned souls, he tried to return some form of normalcy back to his day.

"So, about our mission..." Those simple words seem to cause everyone to succumb to confusion. Enough so that most souls of the members closest to them actually blanked out before questions began arising, causing him to close his eye and pull back on his Soul Listening Magic, thinking that it was more of a cursed ability now that he had joined this insane guild.

Ignoring the confusion from the members around him, and attempting to ignore the little girl sitting happily in his lap, he tried to get his mate back on the task at hand. They had a mission coming up, and he wanted to make sure that Midnight was up enough to handle it. It wasn't going to be one of their usual, take a few days and come back. They would be gone for a couple weeks, and he didn't want any unwanted surprises that could result in his narcoleptic, reflector mage getting hurt.

However, it seemed that Midnight was too far gone with the fact that the child seemed so at home while sitting on his lap. Releasing a sigh, he waved to Kinana to bring him something to drink. Knowing that there was no talking with him, especially since Asuka had looked up and caught his gaze before offered him a crayon to help her color a picture of teddy bear. He nearly groaned out loud when Midnight accepted the bright pink wax, before pulling the paper a little closer and actually started coloring in the ribbon that was on top of the bears head.

"Do you wanna color the balloons?" It was the most innocent question a child had ever asked him, and all he could do for a moment was look down as Asuka held up a red, and two different shaded purple crayons. Blinking, he frowned lightly before taking the small wax sticks and looking at the picture before him.

"Why these colors?" It wasn't that he really cared, but he was curious since she seemed so selective over the other colors.

"They're the color of our eyes, silly." She stated it like it should have been common sense, but he actually had to resist the urge to slam his head down onto his arm from how fucking cute it was. Midnight however had no such luck, and actually hid his face as the tip of his ears burned red slightly. Cobra heard the fit he was having within his soul at how cute, adorable, and innocent he was finding this child.

Giving a hum, he did his best to keep his composure as he selected the dark purple that no doubted was chosen for his eye, and began coloring the far left balloon as she continued to color the fur. After a while, Midnight finally raised his head, having successfully composed himself from his sensory overload on cuteness. All three merely remaining silent as they worked on coloring in the picture before them, the silent only broken when Asuka asked them to do a certain part a certain color.

Cobra had even forgotten that they were in the middle of the guild, a perfect place for anyone and everyone to see what was happening. Not even realizing that half the guild was whispering about the unexpected happening, and had been expecting a completely different outcome. Hell, half of them had been ready to _attempt_ and beat the shit out of Cobra for making Asuka cry if he told her to get lost.

Not a single one of them had expected him to just accept that the child had chosen his lap to sit in and color. Nor had they expected that the two newest members actually take up crayons and color with the little girl. They were sure that Hell was freezing over with every passing second. The only ones that didn't seemed phased by the incident, was Bisca and Alzeck, who had merely moved to the bar after accepting that their daughter had decided to use Cobra as a seat while coloring and was safe in his care. Mira also seemed fine, save for the fact that she was absolutely enthralled with how cute the scene was and looked close to passing out from the sheer adorableness.

It wasn't long until Asuka released a small cheer, put down her crayons and held up the finished picture. Allowing Cobra to view it with a nod before she turned it to Midnight, who smiled at her while muttering that it looked great. Cobra had to admit, that it did look good since it came from such a young child who actually managed to stay within the lines, and from two grown ass men who never colored a day before in their lives.

Asuka had colored the teddy bear a light brown, that was slightly darker the closer it got to the lines that created the image, and the little pair of overalls that it was wearing were a faint orange color since it had been her favorite color. He had colored the balloons in the order that they were sitting, the dark purple to the far left, the light purple next, then the red. He was surprised with how well they seemed to go with one another. Finally was the two toned pink, polka dotted ribbon that was placed upon the bear's left ear. It was a cute image in all.

"I wanna go show Momma and Papa." At her request, Cobra shifted back slightly before carefully picking her up and sitting her on the ground. Watching as she dashed toward the bar, not able to stop the small smile that pulled at his lips before turning back to Midnight. Rolling his eye at seeing the mage arranging the stray crayons back in their box before sliding it over to the side, close enough to the edge for the little girl to grab them when she came back, but far enough away that they wouldn't fall.

"So, about the mission..."


	2. Chapter 2

**This was inspired by a prompt I found about OTP. Which character would be the one to propose? Who would cry? Who would they get to be the flower girl?**

 **Hope that you enjoy!**

* * *

Nothing but Softies

 **Chapter 2: Of Braids and...Weddings?**

Cobra glanced down at the little girl that tugged on his white cloak, her small hands wrinkling the fabric as she stared up at him with shining lavender eyes and a beaming smile. Her usual cowgirl hat laying against her back as the tied together tassels kept it from falling to the ground.

The guild had accepted long ago that the younger members were the only beings on the planet that could so easily approach Cobra without any repercussion. Finding out that the rumors of any of them taking the lives of children were nothing more than myths. The truth was, they couldn't say no to children, and wouldn't even so much as raise their voices against one. So, they had accepted when Asuka decided to dub Cobra and his mate, Midnight, as her "Uncles" for some reason.

"Uncle Cobra! Can you braid my hair?"

He smirked before reaching down to pick her up and placing her on the table before him, shaking his head while pointing over to Midnight.

"You know he does a better job than me. Go give him a poke to wake him up and make him do it."

The little girl merely giggled before crawling over the table and kneeling before the out cold black and white haired man. It was another thing that they had learned, only kids could wake up Midnight from his slumber. Anyone else who even attempted usually wound up in a fight with the narcoleptic man.

Cobra watched as Asuka poked his cheek, before giving a soft cooing sound that had his mate's eyes squeezing shut before peeking open. A dangerous glint in the fiery gaze, before it was smothered quickly with realization that it was Asuka who had awoken him. Cobra smirked as his mate's soul seemed to shrill for a moment in happiness at seeing Asuka, who could calm the man on his worst days, before straightening.

"Whatcha need, Sharpshooter?"

"Braid my hair! Please!"

Cobra chuckled as her manners were added only because she recalled her parents saying it wasn't nice to demand someone to do something. Even though she knew it wasn't necessary with them. In her soul she didn't understand why they liked her so much, but she accepted it because she liked them just as much. While everyone else saw them as solitary, or mean; she just saw them as grouchy at best, but always fun to be around.

He watched as Midnight motioned her to spin around, which she did before sitting before him and removing her hat. Blinking as she held the orange and yellow item toward him. Smirking at her expecting gaze, he took hold of the brim before taking it from her. Unable to resist the childish feeling within, he briefly placed the hat upon his head, and smirked as she released a chiming giggle before removing it and sitting it before him. His fingers rubbing over the smooth material that made the hat, and ignoring the stares other guild members were giving him.

They knew better than to call attention to anything he did to make Asuka laugh, giggle, or scream in childish delight. For they still had a high risk of being poisoned if they agitated him, but none the less they were happy to see him doing such acts to entertain the child.

The trio sat in silence after that, Asuka humming a tuneless melody while Midnight easily combed through her hair before dividing it and creating two-twin braids that he kept together with the extra hair bands he always carried. Cobra merely watching and enjoying the scene of his mate taking care of a child.

"Uncle Cobra. Uncle Midnight. You're mated right?"

Cobra blinked at the unexpected question while Midnight paused briefly in twisting a few strands together. A brief look was shared between them, both knowing that they had to tread carefully here. While Asuka was bright beyond her years, she was still a kid and her parents had a huge protective streak over her. If she suddenly started asking specific questions about grown up situations she had no needs of knowing yet, they could very well find themselves in her parents' line of sight.

"We are."

Cobra watched the child as she seemed to think about it, her feet kicking the air as she thought. He couldn't help but to tense when those lavender orbs landed on him, her soul eerily quiet as she voiced her next question.

"Did y'all ever have a wedding? Like Mama and Papa?"

Cobra felt relief rush through his system quickly. Thankful that this was merely childish curiosity and not some larger question that her parents were going to tell her when she got older. From his line of sight, he saw Midnight relax as well, even going so far as releasing a small puff of breath before continuing braiding her hair.

"We didn't have a wedding, because it wasn't really needed between us."

Midnight's comment had Cobra perking slightly, narrowing his gaze ever so slightly as he detected a hint of...disappointment! Was his mate trying to keep something from him?

"Why not? Everyone always said Mama and Papa's wedding was really pretty! And a lot of people say that weddings are everyone's dream."

Cobra focused on the child before him, and gave a hum. Her soul telling him that she had been listening to the older guild members during their drunken rants about the past. Each saying how the brides were always stunning, the grooms handsome, and the whole process beautiful. However, he couldn't help but to smirk as he saw the reason behind her questioning. The mention of "flower girl" had caught her interest during those conversations.

Apparently the little child wanted to be someone's flower girl at a wedding, and who better to ask than her Uncles. Her reasoning was innocent, and sweet enough that Cobra wished that they could just throw a wedding for the hell of it so the kid could get her wish. But he knew that it wasn't that simple, and it truly wasn't needed between them since Midnight already bore his mark.

"Well, we're already mated. We already live together, and have a life together. It's just a bit too late for a wedding I guess."

This time there was no denying it, Midnight was disappointed at his own words. Cobra could only blink at the disappointment he heard from both of them, and felt something stirring within him. He didn't like it when they were disappointed, or showed any other negative emotion at that. Yet, what surprised him the most was just how much this conversation was upsetting his mate. Had Midnight wanted a wedding? In truth, Cobra himself had never really thought about it, but Midnight on the other hand...

His mate had always been the romantic type, and Cobra had done all he could to match that. To keep his mate happy, even if it meant turning into a mushy, love struck fool whenever they were alone. Merely because he wasn't comfortable letting others seeing that side of him in public, but Midnight was fine with that since that meant he got to experience a side to him that no one else got to see.

"Alright. I'm done."

Pulling himself from his thoughts, he watched as Asuka beamed at the twin braids that she now bore, and gave a small smile as she turned and hugged Midnight in thanks. Pressing a small peck to his cheek, before standing and allowing Cobra to place her hat back on her head. Pressing a small kiss to his cheek as well before hopping down and running around to show off her new braids. Slight disappointment in her soul that she hadn't been able to convince them to do a wedding and making her flower girl.

"I swear, she's too cute for her own good sometimes."

Cobra merely hummed while his sole eyes tracked her movement for a second, before turning to his mate. Who had lowered his head yet again, but a dip into his soul told him of a slight yearning for some sort of ceremony. Tilting his head, he slowly delved through is mate's soul, trying to figure out why he was worked up on this, blinking as he heard a sense of...emptiness? Right before an image of rings seemed to shoot through his mind, followed closely by Cobra's mark.

Blinking at the man that was already fast asleep across from him, Cobra gave a hum as his mind began to spin. His fingers interlocking as he thought, wanting to quell the uneasy feeling within himself that maybe he wasn't making his mate as happy as he thought, and that his mate was still slightly upset over the purely innocent incident. He was going to figure this out, even if it killed him.

* * *

It wasn't until that night, long after he had exhausted his lover, that everything finally clicked into place for Cobra. Laying in their bed, with Midnight slumbering in blissful content, and Cobra curled around him while studying his slumbering frame. He was sure that his mate hadn't intended for it, but his soul had given away his disappointment in the throws of their passion.

He was frightened of being together with only Cobra's mark showing others. He himself wanted to show the world that Cobra was his just as much as he was Cobra's. But, unlike Cobra, he couldn't leave a mark on him, so he had thought about rings just to show that Cobra at least had someone. But, he knew...

Cobra fucking knew that wouldn't be enough either. Midnight loved that he saw Cobra's softer side only when they were together, but he could tell that he would love it even more if they did do some displays of affection. Midnight knew that Cobra wasn't too fond of telling the world about that side of him, but he couldn't hide that it hurt a bit not to snuggle with him, or even give him a hug whenever he wanted to with someone else around. Just something to show that they were together.

Releasing a sigh, Cobra curled around his mate tighter, pulling his thin frame closer before nuzzling into his hair.

"You really are a hopeless romantic."

There was no reprimand in his voice though, because deep down, this touched Cobra. Midnight truly cared about him, and just wanted to show it. However, since he wasn't fueled by dragon instincts like Cobra, he couldn't mark him. And any bruise, or bite mark-because damn did Midnight like biting him in throws of passion-they always healed before morning.

The fact that his mate was merely trying to find some way to show the world who Cobra belonged to, it filled him with warmth, and even he had to admit the idea filled an empty space inside of him that he hadn't even known about. Looking down, he took Midnight's left hand in his, his thumb tracing the smooth skin over his ring finger. A small smile crossing his lips. Oh yes, he knew just how to fix this!

* * *

Midnight found himself smiling as Asuka hummed before him, once again asking for her hair to be braided. This time he decided on a french braid, and found it soothing that she decided to keep him company today at the guild. For four days now, Cobra had been away on a self made mission, dragging Gajeel with him against the Iron Dragon Slayer's protests.

He was curious what his mate was up to, but didn't really put much thought into it. Although he was surprised by the sudden spur of the moment attitude Cobra had suddenly taken on. His mate was methodical in everything...Well, maybe not everything. He had to force a blush from his face as his mind attempted to bring up some of the more...pleasurable sleepless nights he had.

Still, for Cobra to suddenly announce that he would be gone for a few days, and dragging Gajeel with him. All without going into details...It was so against his nature that Midnight was a bit concerned. Not to mention, the guild had been bustling the last couple days, each person seemed to be in on something. It didn't really concern him, since he usually tried to keep out of the other members big secrets, which usually lead to a large, draining party.

Midnight had come to adore the guild and nearly all it's members, but those parties...He just wasn't the kind of person that could tolerate large parties. His body was always on the brink of exhaustion anyway, so to have what remaining energy he had going into parties. It was no surprise that he was usually found dead asleep not even a few hours in.

"All done."

He finished tying off Asuka's hair, and found a smile pulling at his lips when she giggled and spun. He opened his arms and felt warmth and peace settle over him as the small child dove in for a hug, and returned the action himself. Before small, warm lips were pressed against his cheek in thanks.

Picking up her hat, he carefully place it upon her head and made sure that the tassels were tied correctly so it wouldn't go flying off. Once he placed her on the ground, he smirked as she took off, her hat falling back to rest at her back as she showed off his handiwork yet again.

Once she was far enough away, her warm presence seemed to seep away, leaving a slight chill around him. Releasing a sigh, he closed his eyes and began to lower his head. He wasn't going to lie, he already missed Cobra. He missed the warmth of someone being around him, and resting beside him at night.

He was at least thankful that Cobra had left him one of his favorite shirts. It was one that Cobra constantly wore, one that held his scent strongly even after multiple washes. They had both found out after mating that Midnight's insomnia could actually get worse when Cobra was gone during long periods of time. The only thing that helped was Midnight having something of Cobra's that still bore his scent or presence.

At first they had been calling each other at night until Midnight fell asleep, both knowing that his mate was alright, and that he was one his way back. They had later found out that having his scent was a better way, when Cobra had noticed a pattern of Midnight shifting to Cobra's side of the bed when in a deep sleep without him. His face nuzzling his pillow before relaxing after inhaling his scent.

Midnight had been both embarrassed and relieved to find out that it worked. Cobra however, had looked pleased at the notion. No doubt the idea of his mate finding his present soothing to know, and Midnight wished he could do more. He had to admit that it kinda pained him that Cobra didn't really care about public displays of affection. Midnight baring his mark for all to see was enough to satisfy him.

Midnight however...He was still insecure in that area. There was nothing of his that told he world that Cobra was his. So he always had that little inkling of doubt that nagged at the back of his head, and when Asuka had brought up the idea of a wedding...Midnight sighed into his arms. His thoughts had turned ridiculous. Thinking that a mere band of metal could solve anything. Sure, it would finally show that Cobra was taken, but there was no way that Cobra would follow through with it.

He winced, knowing that wasn't true. If he asked, Cobra would follow through with it, especially if it meant making him happy. But, he wasn't about to put Cobra through those hoops for his own damn happiness. He had Cobra, he knew that he would never stray, that he was loved and that he loved him. So a wedding was really just unnecessary.

Releasing a final sigh, he relaxed his body in hopes of getting a bit more sleep, but found himself unable to slumber away. Opening his eyes, he merely listened as the guild members hustled and bustled around him, his mind wondering what they were getting ready for. He recalled a few days ago that Mira and Lucy had gotten a call, with both of them ending in a squealing mass. A lot of people had avoided them, until Lucy had seemed to collect herself rather quickly before a slightly dark aura had overcame her and she had ran to a backroom, her lacrima phone in hand.

Everyone had watched in silence before another squeal had sounded and she came dashing back out. Grabbing Mira and a few others by the wrists, whispering urgently that had all of them beaming and nodding. Ever since then, the news of excitement-whatever it might be-had spread but Midnight had kept his distance. Sure, he had helped when asked, but not once had he been wanting to know what had gotten everyone so hyped and worked up.

"Midnight! Could I ask your opinion of this?"

The sudden voice of Erza caused him to start lightly, before slowly looking up to see the red headed woman holding a braided banner out toward him. He had to blink at the unusual four row braided material, since it looked handmade and actually really pretty. Except that he thought it a bit of a strange color combination of black, white, maroon, and chestnut. It was a color combination that worked, albeit a bit unexpectedly.

"Actually, it looks really good."

He watched as mirth shined in her gaze before she nodded and began to move away, her head held high as she walked away and toward the group of awaiting girls. Each of their eyes shining brightly before pulling more out of a box that had been resting behind them.

What the hell?

"Uncle Midnight? What is everyone doing?"

The question from Asuka drew his gaze down, and he watched as she climbed onto the bench to settle beside him and watch the others. He gave a shrug, thinking it odd that the little girl didn't even know what was going on, especially since her parents seemed in the midst of things.

Shaking his head, he turned to the little girl and saw that she was shifting constantly, and he allowed a smirk to draw his lips. No doubt the little girl was restless, having no one to entertain her since everyone seemed so busy working on whatever it was. Looking around, he spotted Bisca and quickly stood and moved toward her before he lost her.

"Bisca, would it be okay to take Sharpshooter to the park? She's getting kinda restless."

The woman spun around in surprise before glancing over his shoulder to view her daughter, who looked ready to start throwing a fit if she didn't get rid of some energy soon. Still, for Midnight to handle him by himself at the park...

"I think that's a great idea, Midnight. Just be back here before six."

Lucy's sudden voice surprised both of them, and Midnight narrowed his gaze as the blonde woman he viewed as a sister stepped forward and ushered him back to the little girl. If he didn't know any better, she was deliberately trying to get him away from the guild.

"Ah, but Asuka can get really rowdy. Lucy, you know that she needs two people to keep an eye on her."

Bisca's concern caused him to pause and ponder the little girl. As sweet of an angel that she could be, there was no doubt that she could be a handful once she got her mind set on something. Humming to himself he figured that maybe the park wouldn't be the best of places for just them.

"Then go to the meadow just on the outskirt of town. You can pick flowers, braid one another's hair and just get out of the hustle and bustle of the guild."

Looking over his shoulder, he raised an eyebrow at Lucy, who merely smiled and finished pushing him over to Asuka before crouching down to the girl's level.

"Asuka, how would you like to go pick flowers with Uncle Midnight?"

Midnight knew that he was done for when those soft purple orbs landed on him in excitement. Releasing a sigh, he gave a smile and nodded before she gave a cheer. Accepting a basket that Lucy handed her, something that he had missed her even having.

"Now Asuka, mind Midnight."

At Bisca's tone, Asuka nodded before slipping her small hand in his. Giving a smile, he walked them out of the guild and toward a small path that lead to the outer side of Magnolia. It was just a small section of land that multiple flowers grew, and was on the Eastern side of the lake.

It didn't take them long to reach the area, and he allowed a small laugh at Asuka's squeal before she ran into the field of flowers, stopping to smell some of them before dashing to the next batch. Her small hands skimming the silky texture of the petals before watching a few butterflies flutter about.

Midnight found a small patch of grass in between some lilies, and carefully took a seat. Watching as Asuka dashed about in joy, before she finally stopped and began picking some flowers. Soon enough, her basket was filled with multiple colored petals and buds. With her giggling with glee, she came running back to him and dropped the basket on his lap before looking at him expectantly.

"Want me to braid these into your hair?"

The spark in her eye was all the answer he needed, causing him to laugh and pick the basket up so she could take it's place upon his lap.

"Which ones?"

Within seconds she had handed him a few wild roses, allowing him to remove the thorns that she had missed, before laying them aside and choosing some bright yellow wildflowers. Her last choice had been some trailing vines that she had managed to wrestle from a nearby tree.

Placing her choices to the side, he carefully released her hair. Running his fingers through the raven locks to remove any tangles and reached for the thin vine, using it as a base to wrap the other flowers around. Soon enough, he had her hair braided with the colorful flowers arranged within her strands. The vine itself holding the braid together, but he added the band at the bottom just to make sure that it stayed.

"Can I put some in your hair?"

Giving a smile, he gave a nod and braced his leg as she stood up and carefully began unwrapping the thin braid that he kept framing his face.

"Which flowers?"

Looking at the choices, he picked up some dark purple morning glories that she had managed to find, and held them out to her. Watching as her small hands twisted the flowers into his braid, before clasping his bead and feather back on at the bottom.

"So pretty!"

At her cheer, he smiled before looking at her basket, which was now lacking in flowers. Helping her off his lap, he pointed to her basket. An idea forming in his mind that would no doubt irritate but put a smile on Cobra's lips when he came back.

"Why don't we gather a whole bunch of flower petals? We can dump them on Uncle Cobra when he walks in the guild."

The mischievous look that darkened her gaze told him that she was on board, and he laughed as she grabbed some of the flowers and carefully began picking the petals off and laying them back in the basket. They stayed there for a few hours, until the sun began to set and he realized that not only did they more than enough, but that it was almost the time Lucy had told him to get back.

Gathering up the petals, and taking Asuka's hand back in his, he lead them back to the guild. Not able to keep a smile off his face since he knew that his mate would be back soon. It was relieving to know, and to think that he had a great welcome for him with the petals. He couldn't help but to chuckle as Asuka skipped alongside him, before her gaze rose.

"Uncle Cobra should be back soon!"

"Right. We'll have to be extra careful so he doesn't sense what we're doing."

When she gave a nod, he looked forward to see the guild coming into view. Blinking as he saw Lucy standing at the door, trying to separate a fighting Gray and Natsu. Asuka started giggling and pointing as they moved closer, Midnight making them hand back just a bit in case an attack was to stray.

"Honestly! If either of you two mess something up I'm taking it out of your hide!"

Midnight winced at the venom in Lucy's voice, and could easily tell that she wasn't in the mood to put up with these two fighting. Perhaps he should try to do something to help break it up. Handing the basket to Asuka, he ushered her over to the side before slowly approaching the trio.

"Need some help, Dawn?"

He kept a close eye on the dueling duo as the blonde Celestial Mage turned to him in defeat.

"Please, do something! I'm terrified that they're going to destroy all the work we did."

Giving a small smile at her pout and pleading eyes he patted her head and stepped around her. Moving right up to the two males that were at each other's throats, however he could only blink as they both launched an attack. He barely managed to activate his magic quick enough so it would reflect away from him and the girls. Still, a scowl found his features as his shirt received scorch marks, while his pants leg became encased in ice.

Both of them froze and blinked at him owlishly before backing away. Releasing a sigh, he raised a hand and quickly captured them in a mild nightmare illusion before they could escape. Looking down at his ruined clothes he knew that he would have to go home and change. But hated the thought that he might miss Cobra's return.

"Those two imbeciles! We've already got a call from Cobra too."

He felt crestfallen at Lucy's words, but knew that he really had no choice. He couldn't great anyone looking a mess like this. Releasing a sigh, he was about to excuse himself but stopped when Lucy suddenly took a hold of his hand while motioning Asuka forward.

"No worries! I'll just ask Virgo to bring you something from the Spirit World. Lets see, it would have to be something that will really spark Cobra's interest. Honestly, leaving you for four days without warning then just popping back like nothing. We have to make sure to knock him dead as payback."

"But that's what the flowers are for Lucy!"

Both of them looked down at Askuka as she chimed out, a smile gracing the blonde's face.

"I'm sure he'll like that surprise as well. But this is a different kind of surprise. One that both Uncle Cobra and Uncle Midnight will enjoy."

The strangled sound that came from Midnight had Lucy beaming up at him. Releasing a long sigh, he covered his face with his free hand before shaking his head.

"You've been spending way too much time around the perverts of the guild."

Following her back into the guild, he watched as Asuka moved to her mother and father to show them the flower petals that they had gathered before following Lucy into the medical room. Blinking as her maid spirit, Virgo, popped up holding a new change of clothes.

Thanking the spirit he watched as both women left, leaving him to dress. Rolling his eyes, he looked at his new outfit and felt his eyebrow raising. To say that it was fancy would be an understatement. They were obvious dress clothes, and he knew without a doubt that they would fit him perfectly. What caught his attention the most though, was that they were in Cobra's colors. Something that everyone in the guild knew would put the second generation dragon slayer in a very attentive mood.

While Cobra didn't do much public display of affection, whenever it came to things about him, such as him wearing his colors, or saying something about Cobra being his...It put a smile on the man's face. A very nice one, and maybe this would be something nice for a change. Cobra was always in a foul mood after missions, so to be able to put a smile on his face right away...Giving a faint smile, he began to slip into the outfit.

Once he was dressed, he stepped out into the hall and blinked as he saw that Lucy was nowhere in sight. Giving a shrug, he moved toward the guild hall and began down the steps. Blinking as he realized that the guild hall was relatively silent, but before he could look up to see what was going on, hands clasped over his eyes.

Tensing at the unexpected feeling of thing fingers over his eyes, he paused at an all too familiar feminine giggle.

"Lucy? What are you doing?"

"It's a surprise! Just keep walking straight!"

Frowning at her words, he slowly started forward. While he trusted the mage at his back with his entire being, he also knew that she was well known for her pranks just like any other Fairy Tail member.

"If this is some prank.."

His warning was cut off when she scoffed and pushed him forward.

"Nothing bad, I promise."

That put him at ease, since Lucy never broke her promises. Still, when she brought him to a stop in what he assumed was the middle of the guild, and he could actually feel eyes upon him, he couldn't help but get a little nervous.

"Alright."

He blinked beneath Lucy's hands at the familiar voice of his mate. Only to tense as she quickly removed her hands so he could see what was before him. His eyes landed on Cobra, who was kneeling before him, his maroon eye shining in mischief and mirth.

"Cobra..."

His question died in his throat as his mate pulled out a velvet box, popping it open as his eyes widened and saw the two circular rings sitting on the silk lining. His breath rushed out of him so quickly as he studied the two bands. One held a stunning ruby that curved with the band, that was forged from a high class, polished copper metal. The other a beautiful amethyst curving with a band made of obsidian metal.

Looking up from the rings, the guild seemed to swim within his vision as Cobra looked up at him with a tender expression and carefully took his left hand.

"Midnight, while you might already be my mate. Would you also become my husband?"

His whole body began to tremble as Cobra slipped the copper and ruby ring onto his ring finger. Midnight could only nod, not trusting his voice since his eyes were already spilling over their tears.

"Well then, since I'm positive that no one here objects to the union. It's as obvious as day that you two love each other, how about we make this short and sweet. By the power granted to me as one of the ten saints, I hereby decree you husbands. Cobra, Midnight...You may kiss."

Midnight didn't even have time to move before Cobra shot forward and caught his lips in a fierce kiss. Midnight grabbed the lapel of his jacket, pulling him closer to return the kiss just as hard. Only to blink as something soft brushed against his cheek.

Looking up, he could only stare as he saw Happy suspending a beaming Asuka over top of them, and she was scattering her gathered flower petals over them.

"Looks like she got to be a flower girl after all."

Midnight blinked down at Cobra, his chest growing warmer with every passing second of staring at him. Resting his head on his chest he allowed a huff to escape him, clenching his fists tighter as he allowed more happy tears to fall.

"You can be a real ass sometimes, you know that. Right?"

Cobra merely laughed before hugging him close and nipping at the mark that adorned his neck. Midnight shivered, both out of pleasure at the action and surprise since he had never known Cobra to do something like that in public.

"Get used to it. I figured that you needed a way to claim me. So, I organized this whole thing. You won't need to hold back anymore. I'm sorry that I didn't realize what I was doing sooner...Or guess, not doing."

Midnight stared up at him as the rest of the members began to go into full party mode around them.

"Cobra?"

"I wasn't being fair to you. Not even allowing you to hug me or showing any affection around others. I promise, we'll do more of it. That way people know. So, if you ever want to hug me, hold my hand, kiss me...Hell if you want to full on fuck me in front of anyone to stake your claim. By all mea-ng!"

Midnight cut him off with a kiss, his fingers threading through his hair before he pulled back and nudged their noses together. Not even voicing how happy he was, but allowing his soul to tell it for him, and he knew that Cobra got the message when his sole magenta eye widened before softening. Midnight gave a hum as Cobra nuzzled into his neck, keeping a tight hold on him as Asuka finished emptying her basket and giving a cheer.

Both men looked up and beamed at the child. Both of them silently thanking her as she waved at them.

"Uncle Cobra! Uncle Midnight! Catch me!"

Both of them felt their eyes widen as she jerked from Happy's hold. The blue furball panicking, but Cobra and Midnight were already moving. Midnight caught her easily, just as Cobra's arms twined around him to keep him upright and steady with the child. All three of them beaming as Asuka hugged them.

"Was I a good flower girl?"

"The best."

Midnight hugged the child close, before Cobra nudged her nose and they sat her on the floor so she could run off and play.

"You know, we owe her a lot for this."

Midnight smirked at Cobra's words, and gave a hum of agreement. Looking out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Cobra beamed. It was so unusual that he couldn't help himself, raising up, he pressed a kiss to the edge of his mate's kiss. Catching his surprised look with a smile, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Feeling his chest expand with warmth and happiness as Cobra easily wrapped an arm around his own waist, pulling him close as he pressed a kiss into his hair.

"If I'd have known this would be how you reacted, I would have done this a whole lot sooner."

Midnight huffed at Cobra's words before looking up at the man. Blinking as an almost feral glint entered his gaze, and an all too familiar smirk began to grace his lips. It was enough to have Midnight's blood racing, and a tremor to shoot through him. Feeling bold, he leaned forward until his lips were right beside Cobra's ear.

"How about we take this to an empty bed upstairs."

The purr of approval was Midnight's undoing, and he quickly grabbed Cobra's hand. Glancing down and loving how his ring basically shined and stood against their joined hands. Oh yes, he had a good idea on how to thank his mate, and now husband.


End file.
